


In Chains

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel chained up, Hurt Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Gabriel gets caught by a warlock who means to kill him. And meets a witch who will release him but put chains on his heart instead.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel awoke to be in pain. He had escaped his brother only to find himself in chains in a basement of some Warlock. Not just some warlock but apparently one who got ahold of some of his brother's spells. He knew his brother has spells that he could bind him to a place. Now he knew a human got ahold of them. Gabriel had a first screamed at the human to let him go or when he did get out he would kill him. The human ignored him. Only came once a day to deliver food. The cell had him chained up but in such a way as he could reach the toilet. 

 

His mojo was on the fritz though. It might have been because his brother injured him or because this human was binding him. 

 

He knew he felt drained everytime the human came in to check on him. He knew that the human was using or draining his energy. This was day one of captivity and Gabriel just felt spent. So he lay down on the cot and fell asleep. 

 

****************************************************************

 

Romulus could not believe his luck when he got the spell book from some demon. It had an ultimate power spell but he had to do the other spell to do that spell. 

 

That spell just happened to be binding an archangel and imprisoning him. When the spell worked and one angel appeared in the cage. He was tickled. The Archangel looked mad and then when he yelled who he was Romulus had to go and read more in the book. 

 

"You hear me, human. I am Gabriel you son of a bitch. Let me the fuck out of here or I will kill you slowly. " Gabriel screamed. 

 

Romulus pulled his hands through his hair. What the hell was he going to do. He read the spell. And Gabriel must have been the weakest angel at the time. If he did escape Romulus would be a dead man. Unless he killed him first. The only bad thing his niece was coming to visit. She was a white witch. Who would not harm a fly? 

 

The spell would take awhile anyway. Romulus would tell her a lie. And have her feed the Archangel from now on. . Of course, that was two weeks from now before she came. Maybe he could do a spell to feed Gabriel and not have to deal with him.   
************************************************************************

Romulus would do just that. And Gabriel was glad he never saw the son of a bitch who took him. He was also glad he had a shower though he had to wash in chains.

 

Gabriel knew that praying to his father was useless because his father was in a human vessel and ignoring all of their prayers but he did so anyway. 

 

"Come on Dad help me. Send me someone to get me out or heal me and break this spell." Gabriel prayed. 

 

He would have dreams of his brother Michael trying to get ahold of him and thought once his father did talk to him. But he woke up and felt miserable. And the careless son of a bitch did not even care that he was hurt. 

 

By the end of the first week, he had grown a beard.


	2. Chapter 2

In Chains part 2

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Rene

 

Rated: Mature

 

 

Rene just landed but when she got off the plane. She knew her uncle would not be there. He had sounded funny on the phone. Rene just called a cab and then tried dialing her uncle's phone again. 

 

"Hello" Romulus picked up the first ring. 

"Hello, yourself uncle. Where are you?" Rene asked miffed. 

 

"Oh sorry, I forgot the time. Can you do your favorite uncle a favor and take a taxi out here. Please? " Romulus asked 

 

"Sure," She said, "But you owe me." 

 

"Yes, I will fix my award winning chili." 

 

"Ok you are forgiven," She said 

 

She hung up. Her father had warned her though that Romulus had started doing Black magic. She would have to watch her back. 

 

*******************************************************

 

Rene loved her Uncle Romulus. He had been a good warlock until about five years ago when his wife died. Then he turned bad. Now the Witch counsel had sent her to help them bring him in. Her father figured she would bring him in alive. 

 

She wondered if he figured out her mission would he kill her? She knew That they were ordered from high above to send her. They said an angel by the name Castiel had come to them to get her to help. Whatever her Uncle was doing it was not good. 

 

As she pulled up to her uncle's place. The cab only went to the end of the driveway which was long. 

 

"So how am I going to lug all my luggage up the road two miles?" Rene asked

"That is your problem," said the disheveled driver. He looked afraid. And took off before she even paid him.

 

Luckily she was a witch so she took out her wand and made her luggage float. She smelled the chili when she got to the door a half hour later. She was dusty and tired. And her heels hurt. She knocked on the door. Her uncle opened with his wand. 

 

Her breath was taken away. Her uncle instead of being the old man she had grown to love was young. She knew then that he was evil. 

 

Romulus knew that look. Even though he loved his niece Rene. He knew she was here to bring him in. He had let her come. He knew he had something that could make her more powerful. He knew that he might turn her. 

 

Romulus had his long black hair again and his beard was not gray at all. His face was devoid of all his wrinkles. She knew his game. She had gotten a spell to make her mind seem corrupted. Like she would turn. Her father had taught her alot. 

 

Romulus was glad that he might be able to turn her. That would show his goodie two shoe brother. 

 

As Romulus was ladling her chili out. She heard rumbling coming from the basement.

 

"What is that?" She asked

 

"My guest. I am hoping you might help me with that. You see I caught me an archangel and now he is pissed. Can you go down and feed him?" Romulus asked but she knew that her uncle was evil. She knew that she had to play dumb. 

 

"Sure," She said but hesitated. She excused herself to tidy up as he got the plate ready. She was shaking she never thought her uncle would catch an archangel. They were scary. She had heard the stories. And what if it was Lucifer he had down there. She calmed herself. Adjusted her makeup and washed a little and then sprayed on perfume. 

 

She came out and her uncle handed her a plate. 

 

"Now he is quite mad but maybe he will soften towards you. Plus he is weak." He said and opened the door to the basement. 

 

She went down shaking. He closed the door quick. 

 

What she saw then surprised her. There in the cage was the most handsome man she ever seen. His honey wheat hair hung to him though. He had a bead and came right to the door of the cage. He looked in shock. Then he spoke. 

 

"So he sent a beautiful woman to soften me up well it will not work. " Gabriel said

 

"Please listen to me. I got food. I am not sure if he is listening to me or not but " She stopped because then Gabriel put a finger to his lip in a shh sign. She took that as he was. Then he snapped his fingers. And Romulus was cussing upstairs. His equipment went black. 

 

Then Gabriel made her come closer. She did but not too close. 

 

"Say what you want he will not hear. He sees what I want him to see now. " Gabriel said

 

"I came to get you out I think. An angel named Cas sent me here to bring my uncle in.I will try to get you out but he is dangerous." Rene said 

 

Gabriel was just staring at her. He had not had a woman in awhile and now here was a beautiful temptress to help him. 

He licked his lips. "So how do you suppose you can get me free. I have tried and failed." Gabriel said sounding pissed but he was hurting. 

 

She saw him wince and got mad. First of all here was an angel of the lord. No scratch that an archangel and her uncle had dared not help him. He had just taken his powers and let him bleed. She was pissed. She ran upstairs. Gabriel just stood there thinking maybe he had done something wrong. 

 

Then he heard her yell at her uncle that she needed bandages and supplies to help him. He felt hope for once. Had maybe his father sent him this witch to save him?

She came back down slammed the door behind her and then unlocked the cage and came in. Gabriel was stunned. 

 

"Are you setting me free?" He asked

"No, I told him that I would not help him get in your good graces if you were wounded so I am healing you. Do not get your hopes up I have to be careful. " She said sitting down beside him. She got his shirt off and saw that the wound was not healing. She looked at how pale he was. And pus was coming out. She gagged. Then she cleaned it. He winced but never backed away. Then she took out some herbs from and bag and chanted. Put them on and they lit up. Then he felt better. Even alittle dizzy. 

 

"You need to sleep Archangel." She said as he closed his eyes. She then waved her hands and all his cage was clean. She snapped her fingers and his sheets were clean. She wanted to bathe him but damn him for being so cute. She then went upstairs to lie to her evil uncle. She would have to figure a way to get them keys so she could free him. 

She knew she had to free him. What if her uncle killed her and him? She had to gain his trust somehow. And then free The Archangel who she knew was Gabriel. She had read the books. She knew Gabriel when she saw him. 

 

She dreaded going back upstairs to her uncle. 

 

He was waiting and watching tv. 

 

"So you get him to behave?" Romulus asked

 

She sighed "I healed him. He needs to heal." she said

 

"Yeah well, I am taking his powers." He said 

 

"Well you know if he is better he has more power." She said hoping this would work. She needed to find a way to contact her father to find a way to get these chains off. Or summon another angel. "Why not let me fully heal him and then the powers will be more. Why kill him. You know his brothers would hunt you down and kill you." She said 

 

"Good idea. I will think on it." Romulus said as he showed her to her room. 

 

Rene prayed for answers that night. And Gabriel dreamt of the Redhead who had made him feel better and showed him kindness. Of course he had porno dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

In Chains Part 3

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Rene

 

Rated: Mature

 

 

Romulus knew he would have to get his niece to believe that he would fully heal Gabriel for her to help. He knew that look on a woman. She was probably in love with Gabriel. He also figured if he got Rene on his side maybe he could use her with his brother and Gabriel. 

 

He went to the mirror and saw that the youth spell was wearing off. He would have to do another one. That meant being away for a week to stay out in the woods. It was a seven-day spell. He figured he could get Rene to watch Gabriel. He would talk to her in the morning. He fell asleep thinking he had everyone where he wanted them. 

 

***************************************************************************

 

Rene had talked to her father letting him know the whole situation. Her father was not happy that she was in danger. He was told by the higher ups that she was the one they wanted for the job. 

 

Rene's father would not argue about it. He just knew how dangerous his brother was. And knowing that he had the Archangel Gabriel. No telling if Gabriel might take it out on Rene when she let him go. Their angel contact was going to his brothers to ask help to get Gabriel out of the chains. 

 

Now after talking to her father, she was worried what if he was right. What if he was right. What if Gabriel killed her when she released him. Except she felt no ill feelings when she had been by him. She had the gift strong in her. She was like her mother a natural witch. She brushed out her long hair. She was in awe of Gabriel. He was a handsome angel. She had been warned by her guide that he was also a womanizer. 

 

So maybe if she was good he would? 

 

"Damn it, Rene, you know your track record with men." Her best friend Tina said on the phone. Her besties were both witches too. 

 

"Yes I know but dang it can't I have a little fun?" Rene said then she realized her friend was right. She remembers all the pain her last boyfriend inflicted and she bit her lip and agreed. "Ok got to go" Rene says to Tina.

 

"Please do not do anything stupid just free him and go on your way. Promise me Rene." Tina said. She knew her bestie when it came to men. 

 

"I promise," Rene said biting her lips. "But he is really hot" Then she laughed and hung up.

 

************************************************

 

Rene awoke to the smell of pancakes. She immediately forgot all of her doubts about her uncle. Reverted back to when she was a child adored him. She ran downstairs and saw her uncle making blueberry pancakes. Which were her favorite.

She sat down and watched him. He hummed like he used to do. She knew though that this was Romulus trying to butter her up or trick her. 

 

She ate cautiously. She had already taken an anti-poison spell to contain one if he has poisoned her. 

 

"I am going somewhere for seven days. I need you to help me keep the arch-angel here and healthy. Can you do that?" Romulus asked. 

 

"Sure," She said scarfing down the last of a pancake.

 

"Good because I am already packed," Romulus said and then snapped his fingers and a suitcase appeared. Then he hugged her and was gone. 

 

She made sure he was really gone before she started down the stairs with Gabriel's food. 

Gabriel was sitting up and watching her as she came down. 

 

"So you are back," Gabriel said licking his lips. 

 

"I have a lot to ask you," Rene said Gabriel then put his finger and shushed her and then snapped his fingers and she heard a bzzz noise like a fuzzy tv when it went blank.

"ok ask away my lovely" Gabriel said as she came in with his food. 

 

"Do you know what this book looks like that I am looking for?" Rene asked

 

"I figured it looks like most spell books do but evil. My brother is the evilest entity I know." Gabriel said as he ate exuberantly.

 

"I want to try to get you out. I talked with my father last night and figure that my uncle will be away for a week. So I must find this in the next few days." Rene said

 

"You know he will kill me right?" Gabriel said. 

 

Rene was looking at Gabriel admiring his looks. She had never seen a man that looked so good in chains. She looked away when he looked right at her. Gabriel felt her look at him and even knew what she was thinking. He also knew she could be trusted. 

 

"OK, my brother's book has a golden seal. He also thought it was funny to add horns to the spine. " Gabriel said. 

 

"Ok, He probably took it with him you know. I will look right now. " Rene said then left him to eat. She hit the office first and did not find it even after an hour of looking. Then she looked in his room nothing. By that time it was lunch. She decided to stop and feed Gabriel. 

 

************************************************************

Romulus had not taken the book but it was well-hidden hell he figured she had no power to find it. 

 

He was too busy working on his spell to remain young to worry about her. He figured his niece was not powerful enough anyway to release the Archangel. 

 

*************


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch time. She had read all the stuff that she needed to know Gabriel would be hungry. His vessel needed nourishment. 

 

So she fixed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. she also made him soup. She would have to go grocery shopping so he could have better food. 

 

He looked up as she came down the steps. 

 

"Hi, Gorgeous. " Gabriel said. He had just wondered when she would come down to keep him company. He liked the red head. 

 

"HI, I got some food for you. " She said. She opened the cage and set it down by him. She was not scared of him. 

 

Gabriel started eating right away. It took him no time to eat it all. He downed the drink down just as fast. 

 

"So how well did it go finding a spell to release me?" Gabriel asked

 

"Not so well but I will search more. I need to really look and then I think I will find it." Rene said 

 

"I thought you did really look," Gabriel said smiling. He was teasing her. 

 

She sighed " I know it is frustrating. It is for me too. I do not want an archangel mad at me. I feel bad for this." She said 

Gabriel put his hand on her leg. "It is ok. I am not mad at you. I see that you are trying to help me. Are you afraid of me?" Gabriel asked 

 

"No," She said but he could feel her shaking. 

 

His hand came up and pulled her chin up to look him in the eye. He saw fear in her eyes, then he read her mind. She was afraid for two reasons. First one was she thought he blamed her for his imprisonment. Second, he was a man and she liked him. He smiled. 

She saw that he had read her mind. And she pulled away from him and stood up. "I think we both know that you are not powerless. But if I do not find this spell while he is away. He will come back and finish the job. Can you help me find it so He does not kill you." She asked. 

He smiled and was glad she was focused on helping him. He concentrated and saw his brothers spellbook. It was hidden right above him in that room right above. 

"There is a secret place or stash in the room right above us. That is where you will find it." Gabriel said. 

She locked his cage and went straight to the place. She used to play in her uncle's study when she was little. She had watched when he used the secret hiding place on his desk. She pushed the button and there was the spell book. She went right back down to the cage carrying the book. 

 

"These look complicated, I hope I can pull this one off. " She said handing him the book. 

 

Gabriel looked at the spell. "Nope, that was not the spell you wanted. It is this one." Gabriel said and showed her it. 

 

It was not a hard spell. It would require Gabriel to help. It would take one whole day to complete. So they started right away. 

 

Gabriel did know though that it would take all her power to do this spell and she would be weak for at least a month. He did not tell her that. 

 

They did the spell and just at the end, Gabriel felt her powers seep into him. She fainted. His shackles came off. And then he took her into his arms and snapped his fingers and took her to his set. he knew that Romulus might be away for a week but still, when he came back he would know who released him. He would have killed his niece. 

 

****************************************************************

Romulus got back and knew that the cabin was too quiet. He then ran down to the cage and no one was there. And neither was his spell book. 

He yelled, "I will find you, Gabriel and my niece and both of you will die." 

 

Now he would have to make a few deals to find them. 

 

*********************************************

Gabriel watched her sleep. He knew now that he owed his life to her. He also knew that he needed to get rid of his brother's spellbook. Maybe he should tell his brother what this man did to him and give his brother his book back. 

 

He went to his office and called his brother. 

Lucifer was surprised and came right to his office. 

"I thought I killed you, my dear brother," Lucifer said 

 

"Nah but you injured me pretty well," Gabriel said pouring them both a drink. he took out the spellbook and gave it to his brother. 

 

His brother laughed and then it went up in flames. "Yeah, I should have just kept all them spells in my own noggin. I have them memorized anyway. Humans are so stupid fooling with us." Lucifer said

 

"Yeah well you need to find a certain human and punish him for me," Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah, I will take my time with him. Call me when he comes for you. I promise to help you." Lucifer said finishing his drink then disappearing. 

 

**********************************

 

Gabriel knew that when he went down to see Rene he would do what he wanted to do to her when he was chained up. 

 

He would let her sleep for now.


End file.
